


Old Habits Die Hard

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: OiHina Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Same Team, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata thought he'd left his nervous stomach behind in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

 

   When they get on the bus and settle in their seats, Hinata wraps his arms around his stomach and pulls his knees to his chest, prompting an exasperated, “ _Really_ Chibi-chan?” from his boyfriend.

 

           He wants to turn and glare at him, but that would give it away that Oikawa was right, and like Hell was going to let that happen again; Iwaizumi had been right when he warned him that agreeing with the setter wasn’t a good idea. Hinata might’ve learned that the hard way, but he’d _learned_ , alright?

 

     And after learning, he decided on never again.

 

     Oikawa doesn’t let up though, and after a few blissful moments of silence, he’s leaning closer to Hinata and whispering, “I thought you said that stopped happening in high school?”

 

     The setter has that shit eating grin he always wears when he’s right, and Hinata has to make a decision; either tell Oikawa that he’s fine and put his feet back on the floor and force himself to not rock back and forth, or let Oikawa win and hold him to his promised tummy rubs if his nervous stomach ever made an unwanted return.

 

     While it may have helped, he’s not sure if the relief is worth it. Fortunately, or maybe it’s unfortunate that Oikawa already knows that he’s right, he doesn’t have to make the decision.

 

     The old boy moves his arms around Hinata and pushes his shirt out of the way to gain access to his stomach. Oikawa’s fingers feel cold against his overheated skin, and Hinata sucks in an agitated breath.

 

     He leans his head against Oikawa’s offered shoulder, and grumpily says, “Thank you.”

 

     “Anything for Chibi-Chan,” Oikawa sings, “for a minuet there I was beginning to worry that you were taking after Iwa-chan; he’s mean, don’t do that.”

 

     Oikawa pouts down at him and stops rubbing the soothing circles against Hinata’s stomach. He waits for the smaller of the two to hum in acknowledgement before starting again.

 

     “Just don’t throw up on me.”

 

     “I’m not going to _throw up on you_ ,” Hinata snaps.

 

     Oikawa hums and twists his body in what _was_ to be an uncomfortable position to rest his chin on Hinata’s head.

 

     “Really? Weren’t you the one who told me they threw-up on Tanaka, hmm?”

 

     “Shut _up_ , Trashykawa.”

 

     “Chibi-chan, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even this on time for KenHina week


End file.
